


Moonlight Run

by gqmfacacia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqmfacacia/pseuds/gqmfacacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in an AU were werewolves exist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU were werewolves exist.

Chris pulled into the motel 20 minutes before sunset 2 days before the full moon. He always knew when it was coming, like an internal pull on his soul. It had been this way ever since he'd survived an attack by a werewolf after his car broke down one full moon over two years ago. Ever since then he'd been on the move, traveling across the country trying to find a place in a pack.

Chris, so far had no luck with this. He was a dominant male and a smart ass, this combination usually got him an ass kicking with whatever pack he tried to join. Couple that with his homosexuality and he was nearly impossible to deal with. Dominant male wolves responded to the scent of arousal with violence. It had to do with instincts to protect pack females. Outsider males that come in smelling of arousal can trigger protective impulses among the pack males to keep strangers away. Even if the arousal was being caused by the males themselves.

Tonight he didn't want to even think about that. He'd picked a motel that was up against a wooded area so that he could run tonight. He put his bag down and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. It was a cool October night out but the changes in body chemistry that came with lycanthropy made him a few degrees warmer than usual. He also changed into his comfortable running shoes. He may be a werewolf but if he over did it, he could have blisters all over his feet. They'd heal fast (another benefit of lycanthropy) but they'd still hurt like a bitch.

After getting ready, he locked his motel door and made his way around the building towards the woods. The sun had started to set and the street lights hadn't turned on yet so no one saw him enter the woods. He began walking a few yards in letting the anticipation of the coming run flow through him causing his heart rate to pick up and a smile to brighten his features.

Once he was sure that he was deep enough in for no one to see him, he took off at full speed, letting the wind ruffle his hair. He continued this way getting rid of his initial burst of energy before slowing to a more sedate pace, which was still fast by human standards. He gloried in the freedom of the run, feeling the pull of the moon though it wasn't strong enough to force his change. That would come soon enough.

Suddenly the wind shifted and he caught the scent of pack in the air. Sweat, musk and wolf unique to lycanthropes like himself, he'd recognize the scent anywhere. He wasn't alone in these woods, a group of werewolves were also running tonight. Without conscious thought, he turned towards the scent, unconsciously seeking the comfort and security of a pack.

Out of the tree line a hard body slammed into Chris, knocking him into the trunk of a nearby tree. He landed on his hands and knees at the base of the tree, the wind knocked out of him. His attacker stood over him not making a move. Chris knew to keep his head down so as not to antagonize the man. After all he was on unfamiliar territory and this pack had every right to be angry. Three other werewolves stepped out from the trees, a Japanese man, a young boy with brown curling hair and a dark haired well-muscled man. If Chris had to guess, the man standing over him was the pack leader.

"What are you doing in our territory? No one informed us of a wolf passing through," his attacker growled at him.

"Who's your pack leader?" the dark haired man standing back asked. The man standing over Chris turned back at the interruption and growled a warning. Immediately, the man standing behind hung his head refusing to look at his challenger in the eye.

"I have no pack leader. I am rogue, looking for a pack."

"You could have sent word ahead that you were passing through." A female voice, said from the tree above him. The man over him issued no warning to her, an indication of her higher rank in the pack. Chris looked up to see a Latina female lycanthrope, hanging gracefully, poised to leap upon him if he made one wrong move. This had been their plan, the larger man knocked him into this tree where the deadly female waited, poised to attack.

"I didn't realize you guys were here," Chris answered with a charming smile, turning back to the man. "As I said, I'm tying to find a pack, so I've been wandering."

"Well, our pack is full," the man said returning his smile with one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Let's not be too hasty, Karl," another voice intoned from the tree above him. In the space it had taken him too look back at the one named Karl, another werewolf had made his way to the tree beside the female.

The new man jumped down to the ground and walked past Chris towards Karl. Karl averted his gaze from the new man and fell into place at his right shoulder. The female too, jumped down and took her place on the left.

"What's your name, stranger?" The man asked.

"Chris-Christopher." The newcomer had Chris entranced. He was so graceful and beautiful. Even in the low light Chris could tell he was gorgeous with dark eyes and brows and hair that was disheveled from the run. This was the pack leader, the one whose favor he had to gain.

"Hello, Christopher. I'm Zachary, these are my lieutenants Karl and Zoë. The remaining members of my pack are John, Anton and Eric. The men each nodded in turn, the Japanese man, the young boy and the one who'd spoken out of turn. "Want to join us on our run?"

Karl look towards Zach in surprise but didn't question his alpha. Chris looked nervously at the other pack members and finally back to the leaders eyes. In the others, he saw distrust, apprehension, and anger, but in Zach's eyes were warmth and welcome.

"Sure," Chris answered. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Zach took off with Karl and Zoë following him. As the remaining members of the pack followed, Chris joined in feeling the familiar excitement of running with a pack. He wanted scream his joy to the night sky but didn't want to appear over eager. Anton had no such reserve. His shout rang through the woods, causing John and Eric to laugh along with him. Chris found himself smiling, glancing over to the side to see Zach a few feet away looking at him and smiling, too. Anton veered into John's path making the man swerve to avoid him. In doing so, John knocked into Eric an the two went rolling to the ground swatting at each other.

Chris knew this was all in fun. It's how pack members played, these mock battles. All the other pack member came 'round to pick side and cheer their champions on. Chris could tell that if he wanted to, Eric could have ended the fight quickly but this was just a game. Soon the need to play and touch became overpowering to the obvious fledgling so Anton pounced on the nearest target, pack leader Zach.

Chris waited to see if Zach would take offense but just he just laughed and engaged in his own mock fight with Anton. Karl rolled his eyes, standing apart from the rambunctious group, as if these childish antics didn't amuse him. Zach threw Anton off of him and into Eric and John who were still playing close by. Chris longed to join in but held back unsure of his welcome. John and Anton then teamed up on Eric, giving the man a run for his money, They two managed to bring him down and pin him for a second before he broke free diving back towards them.

Zach laughed "They almost had you, Eric. Maybe you need to workout some more." This was untrue, a werewolves strength was more metaphysical that not, hence a female lieutenant. Speaking of, Chris saw Zoë sneaking up behind Zach getting ready to pounce on him herself and smiled. "What are you smiling at, pup?" Zach asked using a term of endearment among wolves.

Suddenly Zoë pounced and Zach stepped to the side as if he knew she was there all along, which he probably had. She fell towards Chris before righting herself. She wasn't in time though, cause Zach was already on her. They scuffled a bit both managing to stay on their feet. When suddenly, he rushed towards her to tackle Zoë pushing her into Chris, causing them all to lose balance. They landed with Zach on the bottom and Zoë sandwiched between him and Chris.

Over Zoë head their eyes met, and Chris felt a pang of arousal low in his belly, hardening a little just from the gaze and metaphysical presence of Zach. Immediately, Chris was grabbed by the back of his shirt and flung a few feet away. When he looked up, Karl was standing between him and Zoë and Zach, growling. Everyone else had stopped their play as well.

"Karl!" Zoë yelled.

"You come here, asking for a place, then you disrespect my female?" Karl yelled.

"Your female?!" Zoë yelled, coming to stand in front of him. "I belong to no one. I am a lieutenant just like you. Deserving of the same respect." She backhanded Karl driving him to his knees. "Don't you forget it."

Zoë turned running back into the tree line, Eric following her. John and Anton looked back toward the three men unsure of what to do. Zach ordered them to go, leaving Chris, Karl and Zach alone in the clearing. Now that Zoë was gone, Karl had turned his attention back to Chris and his dominant streak and smart ass got the better of him and he stared Karl down refusing to avert his gaze. Karl growled again, in challenge and Chris answered in kind. When Karl tried to advance to engage Chris physically, Zach reach over and put his hand on Karl's arm, halting him.

"Get out of here."

"But-"

"Don't question me, Karl."

Karl looked like he wanted to say more but instead he turned towards the woods. After a few steps, Zach called out "And leave Zoë alone for tonight, let her cool off."

Chris was now alone with Zach in the clearing and he felt the need to explain himself. "I have a dominant streak, it kind of gets me in trouble."

"I see. Let me walk you back to your motel."

As the walked back Chris couldn't help but notice Zach's body as he moved. Lithe and sleek, he exuded power. His aura attracted Chris in a way no other werewolf had. It worried Chris because he was unsure of Zach's reaction. He was obviously strong to force someone like Karl into submission.

When they reached the motel Chris moved towards him room and Zach made no move to leave, instead staying very close and following Chris into his room. The room went dark as the door closed, so he reached his hand out along the wall feeling for the light switch. There was only a small beam of light that came from a tiny lamp next to the bed, barely bright enough for him to make out the shape of the furniture placed throughout the room.

"I'm guessing it's not just your dominant streak and mouth that get you into trouble, huh, pup?"

He stood silently unsure of how to respond, then he was suddenly taken a little by surprise as he felt Zach come up behind him and wrapped his hand around his neck. The grip tightened as Zach pulled him closer. He could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck, his heart raced and he began to panic.

"Zach...what's going on?" He asked nervously. His hands reaching up gripping Zach's arm trying to loosen the grip he has around his neck.

Zach could feel Chris's body tense up as he pulled him back against himself. He placed his lips close to Chris's ear.

"Shhh..." he whispered, softly kissing the back of his neck, "...just relax."

A shudder came over him feeling Zach's hands slowly traveled down his torso. As his hands came to the front of his pants Zach eagerly grabbed the bulge he could feel through the smooth fabric. Chris gasped slightly at the touch.

He kissed the back of his neck again as he slid his hands down the front of Chris's pants, this time grabbing his bulge more firmly, a small moan escaping Chris's mouth.

"Chris...you're so hard for me." Zach whispered hotly, pulling Chris back against the much more prominent bulged in his pants.

Chris struggled slightly, wanting to break free of Zach's hold on him. He could hardly move; Zach was too strong to fight against. Feeling himself grow harder in Zach's hands his face became flush with excitement.

With one hand Zach reached up and entangled his fingers into Chris's hair. Tightening his grip he gently tugged on his hair, his neck curving backwards, Zach kissed his open mouth. Chris moaned into Zach's mouth as he felt his hand reach into his underwear and grab his hardened flesh.

Zach pulled away from the kiss, a wicked grin crossed his lips, Chris's moans echoing in the small room. As he continued to stroke Chris's length with one hand, he used the other to pull his head back further, exposing more of his sensitive neck. Slowly, he nibbled along his neckline, and finding the spot where Chris's blood pulsed just under the surface, he sank his teeth into Chris's skin, just hard enough to make him cry out, but not hard enough to draw blood.

Suddenly Zach stopped everything, making Chris feel disoriented. His mind urged him to use caution when dealing with this particular male, but his body just wanted more. Breathing heavily, Zach gripped the side of Chris's face and pulled him in close.

"I want to feel your mouth on me." He whispered into Chris's ear in a commanding tone.

Zach kissed his lips once again and with his strong hands gripping onto his shoulders, he pushed him to his knees. He watched as Zach's fingers eagerly unzipped and unbuttoned his own pants. Chris could see that he was very large and his hardness pressed tightly against the smooth fabric of his underwear.

Zach reached in and pulled himself out and was totally exposed to Chris. He looked down at Chris, whose blue eyes stared up at him, nervously, from his position. Zach touched his hand to the side of Chris's face, and taking his thumb he ran it roughly across his soft, pouty lips drawing his mouth open. He watched as Chris's mouth hung open more voluntarily, his dark pink tongue tracing along his bottom lip. Zach moved his hand to the back of Chris's head coaxing him in closer until his lips reached the head of his rigid length. Zach moaned at this slight touch. Moving his hips forward, he pushed himself partly into Chris's wet mouth. Chris took him further into his mouth sucking harder. Zach moaned loudly, telling Chris it wouldn't be too long before he would cum. Zach tightened his grip on the back of Chris's head, forcing his whole length into Chris's mouth. Suddenly, with a loud moan, he came in Chris's mouth.

The hot liquid filled Chris's mouth and he could taste its salty flavor as a little ran down the back of his throat. As Zach pulled himself out slowly, a bit of the milky fluid trickled out onto his lips. Zach pulled Chris from his knees and kissed him. When Chris pulled away from the deep kiss; Zach looked him in the eye, then down at his open lips, which were still slick with Zach's cum. His hot tongue then slowly traced against Chris's bottom lip licking it clean.

"I love the way I taste on your mouth." He grinned mischievously.

Zach then backed him against the wall. Chris was still hard as his hand gripped him firmly again. As he moaned, Zach playfully nipped and kissed at his bottom lip. Zach locked his gaze on bruise he had made on Chris's neck earlier; the spot was turning a dark purple color on his fair skin. Tilting his head to the side slightly he brought his lips to the tender mark on Chris's neck, and it wasn't long before Chris's warm liquid gushed into his hands. Chris's breathing was shallow as he held his spent body against the wall for support. He looked at a grinning Zach through half opened eyes.

Zach leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Chris's lips.

"There may be a place for you in yet, in the pack." Zach said, putting himself away and zipping up. "Join us in the woods tomorrow night."

Chris, still utterly spent, slipped along the wall and said nothing as Zach walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach laid awake in the morning light, not wanting to leave his warm bed. To leave this bed, this room, meant having to deal with reality and the needs of his pack. The drama between Zoe and Karl, Anton and Eric who were now occupying his guest bedrooms, even John who was testing his control living on his own. Yeah, the apartment was only a 10 minute run away, Zach still worried about him being alone.

The fledglings lived with Zach so he could keep an eye on them. The change could be unpredictable. While they only take wolf form on the night of a full moon, the months in between could be full of angry outbursts and animal instincts. Living with him also gave them a crash course in the pack hierarchy, having to deal with their alpha day in and out.

He could hear Anton moving downstairs, probably going for his second bowl of sugary cereal. Zach had found Anton in the hospital after he'd survived an attack three months ago. Karl, Zoe and him had killed the rouge that had gone on a maiming spree trying to create more werewolves. Out of that tragedy, he'd gotten two new pack members, Anton and Eric. Eric's attack had been 6 months ago, when he and his partner had heard on the radio a report of a wild animal attack. They'd responded, his partner died and he hadn't, but instead had been changed. Eric would be gone for the day. He was maintaining some aspects of his previous life, including his job; but the older the person was when they were changed, the harder it was for them to acclimate. Pack hierarchy could be strange to a fledgling. Eric was adjusting but not fast enough for the process to be smooth, if his run-ins with Karl were any indication.

Zach couldn't put the day off any longer. Downstairs Zach found Anton finishing his cereal and flipping through a textbook.

"Mid-terms?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, Psych."

"Good luck," Zach wished Anton as he headed out the door. Zach went around the kitchen taking out the makings for pancakes and sausages. He put the sausages in the oven to cook up while he mixed up instant pancake batter. He was finished when Zoe emerged from Eric's room.

"Pancakes, Zach? My favorite." Zoe mad herself a plate on food and started eating.

"Are we just going to ignore you being here?

"What? I sleep over all the time."

"With Eric?"

"I didn't sleep with him, ok well I did but we didn't have sex though. I just didn't want to be alone."

Zach understood; through touch, werewolves share comfort.

"You could have come to my bed." Zach said

"I thought there might not be room for me," Zoe said with a smile.

"I'd never bring a stray home on the first date," he replied in mock offense. "What kind of a guy do you think I am?"

"I know exactly what kind of a man you are," she responded tauntingly. "A dog."

"You know it." They both laughed.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, with Karl." Zach said once again serious.

"He just makes me so crazy."

"You love him don't you?" Zoe nodded. "Then just complete the mating bond and put us all out of our misery."

"I can't." Zach arched an eyebrow at her. "Seriously. Mated females can't be lieutenants. It would leave that pack vulnerable.

"Let me worry about the pack. You do what makes you happy."

"I'll think about it."

Zach looked towards the front door. "He's here. Leave out the back and I'll try to keep him away from you so you can think."

"Till the full moon?" She asked, putting her dish in the dishwasher.

"You wish. Maybe tomorrow afternoon."

Zoe kissed his cheek and left out the back. A second later, Karl walked in and started to make his own plate, sitting at the chair Zoe had just vacated.

Neither man said a word; they just ate in companionable silence.

"She spent the night with him?" Karl asked.

"She was here."

"But she didn't fuck him," he stated. "The only sex I can smell is on you."

Zach smiled.

"Well, at least I don't have another contender for Zoe's affection."

"You never did. Eric's just convenient. She wants to be with you."

"But, she'll never mate with me. She won't give up her position."

"You'd be surprised. Give her time to think things through."

"I'm not sure I'd want her to step down. Who'd take her place as a lieutenant? Eric? He's too hotheaded. Unlike me, he'd challenge you at every turn."

"Maybe. Like I told her, let me worry about the pack."

Karl finished his plate and put it besides Zoe's in the dishwasher.

"I'll pick up Anton from school tonight," Karl offered "So close to the full moon and his anxiety over his Psych midterm might be too much. I'll bring him and John a half hour before sunset."

"Eric is meeting us there when he's done with his shift." Neither mentioned Zoe, she'd be there. "In the mean time, I'm going to visit Chris. I've invited him on tonight's run."

"Is that wise?"

"I've got a good feeling about this one." Zach answered.

"I bet you do." Karl mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," Zach called back as Karl walked out.

**********************************************************  
Zach knocked on Chris motel door and waited for a response. Chris answered, his hair wet from the shower, a pair of shorts low on his hips and his feet bare. Zach though he looked delicious. Without a word exchanged, Chris stepped back to let Zach walk in.

"Is that how you always answer the door?" Zach teased, dropping a soft kiss on Chris's lips then on the marked he'd left on his neck.

"Only when I know you're on the other side," Chris answered, closing his eyes as Zach continued to rain kisses around his neck.

"So, the pack's meeting at a clearing in the woods about 30 minutes before sunset and I thought I'd come over, to show you the way."

"But it's 2:30," Chris said, confused.

"Yeah, I know." Zach replied with a mischievous smile. "Get dressed."

**********************************************************

Zach led Chris to his favorite spot in these woods, a lake where two streams met. There was a small grassy area between the tree line and the lake with a few large rocks Zach liked to lounge on. When they reached the edge of the lake, Zach immediately began stripping out of his clothes. Chris could only gape at him as Zach moved towards the water's edge, unabashed, and entered. Once in to his waist, Zach dove under the water coming up a few feet away, slicking his hair back so it wasn't in his eyes.

"Come on, pup." Zach called to Chris, who couldn't take his eyes off of Zach. "Let's go for a dip."

"Are you kidding? That water must be near freezing."

"Oh, come on. I'll keep you warm." Eyes still on Zach, Chris removed his own clothes and made his way to the water.

"Shit, it's cold," Chris exclaimed as he slowly made his way towards Zach.

Once he was waist deep, Zach asked, "It's not so bad, right?"

"My balls have crawled into my body."

Zach laughed, "Well, let's see if we can coax them back." With the smile still on his lips, he put his arms around Chris's waist. Zach and Chris kissed lazily, tongue stroking, teasing. Suddenly Zach jumped back throwing himself away from Chris, playfully splashing him. Chris yelped in a very canine manner, making Zach laugh. Chris looked so adorable in that moment that Zach couldn't help but kissing him again. Pulling away, Zach held Chris's face very close to his, their lips nearly touching. He was looking directly into Chris's eyes, close enough to see each spike his lashes had become when wet and the droplets of water that were clinging to them, sparkling like diamonds against the sapphire heat of his gaze. Zach looked on, fascinated, as Chris licked his bottom lip and something pulled in his chest. Zach laced his fingers together with Chris and started walking back to the shore.

Zach tried his best to make a nest out of their discarded clothes, urging Chris to join him on the ground. Zach positioned Chris on his back and laid over him, fusing their mouths once again. Zach's kiss was hungry as if he wanted to devour him. He could feel Chris heart beating rapidly against his own as if the two organs were reaching for each other. Zach moved down Chris's neck once again kissing the mark on his neck, his mark of ownership. Zach reached down palming Chris's erection, but not giving him the strokes he needed, teasing and tormenting him. Chris made small keening sounds in his throat as Zach made his way down his torso, stopping at a nipple, hardened by the cool water. Small droplets of water clung to the faint dusting of hair there and Zach took his time licking it all off before moving on the next nipple.

Zach took time now to swirl his tongue around the hardened flesh, biting down gently.

"Mark me, again, Zach," Chris pleaded. "I want to feel your teeth on me again." Zach couldn't refuse so bit down hard on the skin just under Chris's nipple causing him to cry out, sharply. Zach soothed the sting with his tongue, the skin already reddening. Zach continued to lick away water from Chris's body, paying particular attention to his navel and the line of hair connecting it to his groin.

Zach positioned Chris's cock low on his stomach exposing the sensitive underside. He flattened his tongue and gave him a long lick from base to tip. Chris gasped at the first touch of Zach's tongue on his flesh. He made short teasing strokes on the bundle of nerves just under the head and tongued the slit causing Chris's back to arch off the ground. Zach smiled up at Chris before grabbing him at the base and stroked a few times waiting for Chris's blue gaze to meet his. Chris raised himself on one elbow and reached for Zach's hair with his free hand. Their eyes met and Zach took all of Chris in his mouth in one stroke.

"Oh, fuck!" Chris exclaimed at the heat of Zach's mouth and nearly came when his throat muscles seemed to swallow him. Zach came off him with a gasp returning to quickly to swallow him again. Chris ran his thumb along Zach's ear causing Zach to moan around him, the sound vibrating along all of Chris's nerve endings. This time Chris gasped, "Zach, I'm -”

"Not yet, pup." Zach said pulling his mouth from Chris and grasping him firmly at the base. "We got more to do, babe and I can't have you checking out early." Chris lay shaking from his withheld orgasm, breathing deeply. When he knew he wasn't endanger of climaxing immediately, he nodded at Zach.

"Turn over," Zach ordered, heatedly. Chris rushed to comply, not realizing that his actions appeared almost desperate. Zach raised Chris to his knees but lowered him so his weight was braced on his forearms. Chris showed no hesitancy in following his positioning. Zach knelt behind Chris and just looked at the feast before him. He touched Chris shoulders and dragged his hands down his back, over his ass and down his thighs pushing them open a bit more so Chris was open to him. Chris looked over his shoulder at Zach and their eyes met.

"Please . . ." Chris whispered.

Keeping his eyes on Chris's as long as he could as he lowered his mouth. Zach licked and teased at Chris to the sounds of his moans. He reached over towards his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Zach poured some on his fingers. Slowly he pushed one finger inside, aided by the lube and Chris own body that had started to open from Zach's earlier ministrations. Zach pushed in and out adding a second finger, mimicking what he intended to do to Chris soon. On the out stroke Zach curled his fingers to drag against Chris's prostate, making the younger man groan and shake.

"Oh, God," Chris sighed. "Please, I'm ready . . . just, just come inside me already." Zach took his hands from Chris and rolled on the condom.

"I want to see your face when I come inside you." Zach growled at him, pushing on Zach's hip to get him to roll over. Chris moved into position throwing his legs over Zach's thighs, his breathing ragged and shallow. Zach slowly pushed forward, inch by inch, until he was in to the hilt, neither man moving, just breathing, and adjusting to this new closeness. Soon it became too much and Zach started to move, advancing and retreating like a wave to the shore, Chris moans echoing in the trees and in his ears, urging him to continue.

"Harder, faster . . .” Chris begged and Zach acquiesced to his demands, driving them both towards climax. Chris reached between them to touch himself but Zach beat him there and tugged at Chris's erection, stroking him in time to his thrusts. Under the dual stimulation, Chris didn't last long, cumming hard and long, spilling over his chest and Zach hands. Zach followed mere seconds later, the groan torn from his throat decidedly wolfish.

They both breathed deeply, foreheads pressed together. Chris blinked tiredly and Zach smiled in satisfaction. "Don't fall asleep pup, we got to get cleaned up."

Chris nodded his understanding. "Give me a sec."

******************************************************************

Zach awoke suddenly, Chris's head pillowed on his chest. He sensed a presence nearby, from the scent Zach knew it was Karl, remaining a respectful distance away to allow his alpha privacy. Shit, he thought, noticing the sun's position in the sky. It was nearly dark. Zach put his jeans and left Chris sleeping, face now buried in Zach's shirt, refusing to give it up. He walked into the tree line and met Karl a few yards in.

"The pack's gathered at the clearing,” Karl stated fact, no recriminations or judgments in his voice.

"I'll join you in a few minutes." Zach replied, no apologies. Karl took off in the direction on the clearing. When Zach walked back, he found Chris awake and nearly dressed. He grabbed his remaining clothes and finished dressing along side Chris in silence. When they were both done, Chris turned back to Zach, suddenly shy despite the intimacy they'd just shared.

Zach took a moment to reassure Chris, burying his hands in the hair at Chris neck, kissing him sweetly. He laced his hands with Chris's and started towards the tree line. They arrived at the clearing a few minutes later hands still linked. Zoe smiled and winked at Zach.

"Tonight we run in our woods, strengthening our pack bonds." Zach began. "Tomorrow we hunt in animal form, further cementing our family. Chris has petitioned to join our pack and while I am your alpha, I am not your dictator. Take time between now and tomorrow night to speak with him, votes will be cast before the hunt. Now on to the reason we're all here. I've decided to add a challenge to tonight's run, a tag game. Karl, Zoe and I are going to hide in these woods." Karl rolled his eyes. "Come on, Karl. Think of it as training for the fledglings. Of the four of you, the one that can tag either of us the most times gets a point. The one with the highest score gets to ask a favor of me."

"Yes!" Anton hissed. "I already know what I want."

"We all know what you want," Karl replied. "You've been after Zach to buy a Wii for months."

They all laughed.

"We get a five minute head start, and then may the best man win." Zach, Zoe and Karl took of at a superhuman speed in different directions into the woods and five minutes later the rest followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke up earlier the next morning feeling invigorated. His budding relationship with Zach and last night's run with the pack, it was everything he could have wished for. Maybe he'd finally found a home, a place to belong. He'd know for sure tonight. A few minutes after showering, a knock sounded on his motel door. Chris opened it to see Zoe on the other side.

 

"Hey," she greeted. "Want to grab a cup of coffee?"

 

Chris sat across from Zoe in the small cafe she'd driven them too.

 

"I'd like to get to know you, Chris. You've petitioned to join and as Lieutenant, it's my duty to make sure you're right for this pack. So I have a few questions." Chris nodded understanding. "What are your intentions towards Zach?"

 

Chris laughed.” Seriously?"

 

"Yeah, watching my alpha's back comes with the job."

 

"Ok. I like him? I feel like I'm in high school." Zoe smiled. "Are you going to tell him what I tell you?"

 

"If I feel he needs to know . . ."

 

"I'm going to tell you something, Zoe and I don't want you to tell him, because it might scare him off, but I haven't been with anyone since I was changed. And suddenly it all seems so perfect; I got a pack that I could actually stay with, that can accept me. I have the potential for a boyfriend, not that I'm expecting anything like that from him, but the opportunity is there. I'm excited and nervous at the same time."

 

"I'm going to tell you a secret, too. Zach is a strong man and a great alpha but he needs someone he can let his guard down with. He always takes care of us but I think he's could use a little taking care of sometimes. Ok, next question, how'd you get turned?"

 

"It was three years ago. My car broke down on the side of the road and I was trying to walk to the nearest rest stop. I heard some howling and I thought it was some regular wolves in the distance. A deer ran out of the trees and into my path followed by a pack of werewolves."

 

"You walked into a hunt."

 

"Yeah, one of the fledglings caught me on the arm. A few days later, I was visited by the pack alpha and lieutenants. They tried to explain to me what was going on, of course I was skeptical. They came for me again the night of the full moon. I was scared not understanding the change. I was with that pack for a few months."

 

"Why so little?"

 

"I was still learning werewolf etiquette so I misinterpreted all the touching, particularly that of a certain lieutenant. He didn't take to kindly to the kiss I planted on him one night.

 

"So they kicked you out?"

 

"No, I left. It was awkward after that. I had always been a dominant person and being a lycanthrope didn't help. Every pack I petitioned, I either got kicked out or my ass kicked for a smart comment or triggering a fight due to my sexuality. I hope the vote goes my way tonight. I'm so tired of wandering."

 

When Zoe dropped Chris off, a note was tacked to his motel door.

 

Meet me at the clearing at 3. K.

 

Great, Chris thought.

 

*******************************************************

 

Zoe called Zach after dropping Chris off, relayed the information she felt he needed to know; Chris story of how he was turned and his past with other packs. She left out the information about Chris's feelings about Zach. He wasn't ready to lay his heart bare and she would respect his decision. Zach had tried to pump her for more information, but she'd refused. After hanging up with him, Zoe resigned that it was time to deal with Karl and this whole mating business. She'd made up her mind last night and it was time to clue him in on her decision.

 

She arrived at the door to his apartment and stood outside trying to gather the courage to knock. On her third attempt, the door swung open and Karl stood there.

 

"If I'd waited for you to knock, we both would have missed the hunt tonight."

 

"I've made my decision about our relationship." Zoe said as way of greeting. Karl's heart rate picked up and he opened the door wider, letting Zoe enter the apartment.

 

********************************************************

It was a few minutes before two when Chris arrived at the address Zach had given him last night after the run. His knock was answered by Anton.

 

"Hi," Anton said with a smile, letting Chris in. "Everybody's out back. Zach's leading us in training exercises." Zach smiled at Chris when he walked into the yard but continued with his lecture.

 

"Make no mistake guys; our pack is viewed as weak from the outside. They look at us and see a gay alpha, a female lieutenant, and two fledglings. This year alone three rouges have attacked us trying to usurp my place but I come out on top, why? Cause if I don't win, it means the destruction of the family I love and I'm not about to let that happen. In any other pack, fledglings and submissives don't fight. Only the pack soldiers, the dominants and lieutenants, but I refuse to leave you helpless. John, Anton, come here." The two men walked over to Zach. "Right now, you two are our secret weapon. No one will expect an attack from either of you."

 

"So we attack together." John said.

 

"And we keep attacking."

 

"Yes. Try to take me down."

 

John and Anton exchanged a look. John attacked high swinging for Zach's face. Zach dodged the blow, ducking, only to have Anton kick him behind the knees. Zach grabbed for John's neck to wrestle him to the ground but Anton launched himself at Zach's back wrapping one arm around his neck and using the other to break any hold he attempted on John. Zach shook his body hard sending Anton flying into John. John braced for the impact falling before Anton even reached him tucking his legs towards his chest so that when Anton landed, his lower back was on John's feet. Rocking forward, John pushed at Anton sending him through the air back at Zach. Zach was genuinely shocked by the move and went down hard coming to rest flat on his back with Anton's knees on either side of his neck. John was already up using his body to trap Zach's legs. Anton sat back on Zach's chest making it hard to breathe, yet kept his head forward so Zach couldn't swing his legs high and catch him around the neck with his feet, if by chance John hadn't pinned Zach's lower half.

 

The two men disengaged themselves from Zach and stood beaming as Zach stood and dusted himself off. It was a feat for a fledgling and submissive to pin their alpha if even for a second.

 

"That was great, you guys." Zach said offering praise.

 

"Karl helped us develop that particular maneuver." John said.

 

"He noticed that our recovery after being thrown at one or the other made us vulnerable, so we tried to find a way to turn the disadvantage into an advantage." Anton supplied. Chris could tell that while John could become a competent fighter, he'd never had the heart of a soldier. On the other hand Anton, despite his small size, was going to be a force to be reckoned with. Right now, only three months into the change, Anton was more terrier than pit-bull, but give him a few years and he be a pack dominant and soldier.

 

"Can you guys do the move in opposite positions, with you pushing John?" The two nodded. "Eric. Let them test this on you." Eric got up and moved towards the two men. They started to fight two against one. Zach kept his eyes on the three men, but moved to stand next to Chris.

 

"Hey," Zach said, glancing at Chris briefly.

 

"So, you're pretty good at the whole army general thing . . ."

 

"Yeah, I have to be. Every couple of month I get a rogue that wants to challenge me for my place."

 

"If I get voted in tonight, I promise to have your back. I may have a smart mouth but I am loyal."

 

"Zoe tells me you got your ass handed to you in other packs." Zach said with a smile, his eyes still on his men as they continued to spar. "How do I know you can hold your own in a fight?"

 

"Damn, she works fast. Must've called right after she dropped me off?" Chris asked, and Zach smiled. "What did she say about me?"

 

"Not as much as I'd have liked. Just that you have a tendency to get into fights that ends with you getting kicked out."

 

"I can hold my own in a fight. While petitioning for pack membership, I was careful to issue no direct challenge to any lieutenants or alphas but sometimes a few would think I was looking at them in a certain way and many times, I was. I'd get jumped by a few and that was the end."

 

"Some ganged up you?"

 

"Yeah, not usual werewolf behavior but it wasn't direct challenges, so those one on one rules didn't apply." Chris smiled, "Besides, they knew it would take more than one of them to take me down."

 

"Cocky . . ."

 

"It's the truth. You want to try and take me?"

 

"I've already had you," Zach's voice roughened, deepened. “. . . under me."

 

"Maybe 'cause I wanted to be there."

 

"Bet I could have you under me again."

 

"Bet it won't be as easy as you think."

 

Quick as that, Zach made to grab for Chris. He narrowly missed getting caught by jumping away from Zach. He laughed, "That wasn't even full speed, man. You're going to have to do better than that."

 

Zach and Chris circled each other, Chris jumping around like a boxer, Zach walking gracefully yet neither looking away from each others eyes. The mock fight had caught the attention of the rest of the pack and they had all stopped their sparring to watch the two men. Chris charged and caught Zach around the waist pushing him despite his efforts to dig his heels in the ground. Zach broke Chris's hold on him, grabbed his shoulder and threw him sideways, making Anton move out of the way of Chris's flying body, as the others cheered their alpha. Zach leapt after him and missed landing on the younger man when Chris quickly rolled away. Just as quickly, Chris rolled back climbing on Zach's back. He dug his knee into Zach's back causing him to drop face down into the dirt. Anton cheered at this

 

Chris leaned down and whispered in Zach's ear, "Who's under who now? I think I like you like this, Zach." Chris used his tongue to tease the shell of Zach's ear, using his teeth to nip his lobe. Zach's breath hitched in response. It was Chris's turn to gasp as Zach pushed up both their weight with one arm while reaching back to loop his free arm around Chris's neck, dragging him off, rolling them both so that now Zach was on top of Chris, arms and legs pinned. The pack cheered as Chris realized he was stuck, there was no getting loose. Zach moved off of him to stand, and then extended his hand to Chris.

 

Chris was satisfied to see that Zach was breathing as hard as he was and a sheen of sweat covered his brow.

 

"Not as easy as you thought."

 

"Definitely not."

 

"We're done guys," Zach said dismissing the others. He walked over to one of the patio chairs and sat slowly, holding his back as the rest of the pack entered the house. "Damn you and your knees."

 

"Don't be so melodramatic. I didn't hurt you that badly."

 

"I'll let you kiss it and make it better."

 

"No time. Got an appointment at 3. I'll see you tonight," Chris started to walk away from Zach.

 

"Chris," Zach called. Chris turned to find Zach had not only stood up but moved right up behind him. Chris looked at him, confused. Zach reached his hand up to Chris cheek and leaned over placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Come upstairs with me."

 

"I really need to go," Chris mumbled against Zach's lips. "I'll see you tonight." With one more kiss, Chris ran and leapt over the gate that led to the woods, taking off towards the clearing.

 

Chris timed his arrival to ten after three just to piss Karl off, but lieutenant was no where to be seen. Chris gave him a few minutes to arrive, before turning back in the direction of his motel. As he passed a tree at the edge of the clearing, Karl appeared in front of him and punched him full force in the face sending Chris flying back into the clearing. Chris grabbed his jaw as he rolled back to his feet.

 

"That's all you got?" Chris taunted, spitting blood into the grass. Karl jumped for Chris but this time he anticipated the move sidestepping and going on the offensive. The two men grappled for what to both seemed like hours, neither able to get the upper hand. Finally both were collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

 

"You're not going to scare me away," Chris gasped. "I'm not here to take your place."

 

"That's not what this was about." Karl rolled to his feet and walked over to Chris. He extended his hand to the younger man, and pulled him to his feet. "I'd be glad to have you at my back in a fight any day."

 

High praise, Chris thought. Karl started to walk into the woods but at the clearing's edge, he stopped and spoke without turning back towards Chris, "We do need you in our pack. You're strong and you make Zach happy."

 

"You care about that?"

 

"He's not just my alpha, but my best friend. I just hope that you're willing to step up when you're needed." Without a backwards glance, he took off.

 

Chris made his way back to his motel to shower and change before nightfall.

 

Everyone arrived at the clearing at nearly the same time; Zach was the last to arrive. Making a grand entrance, Chris thought.

 

"Before we begin our hunt we have some pressing matter to attend to. First, last night's challenge. John, caught me once. Karl, Zoe?"

 

"Zero."

 

"One."

 

"Eric tagged me twice."

 

"One on me." Karl said.

 

"Three for me." Zoe added and Karl growled quietly, causing Zoe to laugh.

 

"Anton had seven points from me. Good job, man."

 

"Zero." Zoe and Karl said simultaneously.

 

"Nice strategy. Concentrate on one target." Zach praised Anton. "Now, did Chris beat Anton's seven? You're already behind because you got zero points from me."

 

"None from me, either," Zoe added. Everyone looked at Karl expectantly. He smirked and he held up one finger, then another and another.

 

"Wait for it . . ." Chris whispered. Soon Karl ran out of fingers on one hand and hand to use a second. When Karl had seven fingers raised, Anton gasped. Finally Karl was done and had given Chris eight points.

 

"Fuck!" Anton yelled.

 

"Seems great minds think alike. Both Anton and Chris both used the same technique, but Chris came out on top." Zach announced. "So Chris, what would you like?"

 

"Umm, a Wii for Anton?"

 

"Yes!" Anton exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

 

"You're just trying to buy his vote." John teased.

 

"And it's working," Anton added.

 

"That brings us the second order of business. Chris had petitioned for membership in our pack and the time has come to vote."

 

Chris sighed, the moment of truth had come either he'd be accepted or not and he'd have to move on . . . again. He looked each member in they eye and awaited their verdict,

 

First Anton, "Yes."

 

Then Zoe, "Yes."

 

Karl, "Yes.

 

Eric hesitated, "Y-yes."

 

And John, "Yes."

 

Chris looked at Zach for the last vote. He just smiled and said, "Welcome to our family." Chris sagged in relief, exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His new pack gathered around him slapping his back hugging him and in Zoe's case, kissing his cheek. Chris couldn't keep the smile from his face, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

 

"Thank you, guys, so much."

 

Zach fell quiet and everyone turned back to him. He smiled again and looked to his lieutenant, "Zoe has an announcement to make."

 

Zoe smiled, "Karl and I were mated this afternoon." The congratulations started again with Zoe and Karl now being the recipients. The tension rose when Eric and Karl silently shook hands but luckily there was no incident.

 

"This leaves us with a lieutenant position open in our pack. Who is willing to step up and assume the role?' Zach's eyes panned around the men before him.

 

"I will." Eric said.

 

"Any challengers?"

 

Chris wanted to speak up, knew he'd make a better lieutenant than Eric. Three years into his change, he was stronger than the fledgling, but he'd just gotten into this pack and challenging existing members isn't the way to start. He looked around and saw the Karl was staring at him and his words from earlier in the day came back to him, I just hope that you're willing to step up when you're needed. Had this been what he'd meant?

 

Keeping his eyes on Karl he said, "Zach," Karl gave him a barely perceptible nod and he looked over at his new pack leader. "I am willing to step up."

 

"This is bullshit!" Eric growled. "I've been in this pack longer, fought for this pack longer, and been a soldier for you, Zach. The lieutenant spot is mine, I am next in line."

 

"Enough!" Zach yelled, an angry color rising up his neck. "You've been one of us, part of our family for six months and you still don't get it. This isn't a job where seniority rules. You want to be lieutenant; you have to fight for it. Any pack member can challenge another. You've been challenged, Eric. Do you accept?"

 

"He just got here. Just because your fucking him doesn't mean he's going to stick by you. He hasn't proven his loyalty yet." Zach took a step towards Eric and the fledgling retreated under that gaze.

 

"I trust him." Karl said, making Zach stop and the entire pack look at him. "I think he's honorable. You knew that I was in a relationship with Zoe when you got here yet you still tried to come between us. How's that for pack loyalty? You refused to challenge me because you knew you'd lose. You expect things to be handed to you but that's not how it works in this world. You've been challenged and it's time for you to man up."

 

Eric turned to face Chris while everyone took a step back. With steel in his voice, Zach began, "Chris challenges Eric for lieutenant rank in our pack. First to yield loses."

 

Eric attacked first, catching Chris momentarily off guard. His fist missed Chris's face but landed on his shoulder, because the younger man to take a step back. Eric grinned confident that he could take him, but Chris growled and leapt for Eric. It was almost embarrassing, how quickly it was over. Eric was cursing and panting while Chris was barely winded.

 

"Do you yield?" Chris asked. Eric continued to curse and struggle out of the hold Chris had on him.

 

It's over, Eric, “Karl said.”Just say it."

 

The cursing stopped and now all that was heard was Eric's angry breath. Finally, a whisper, defeat, "I yield." There was no celebration this time, just a quiet acceptance.

 

"It's a few minutes before sunset, prepare yourselves. Everyone began shedding clothes in preparation for the change. When Chris pulled up his shirt Zoe caught sight of Chris's naked chest and the two marks he bore.

 

"Damn . . ." She said smiling. Chris laughed and rubbed the marks.

 

"What can I say? I like to mark my territory." Zach teased back, breaking the tension of moments ago.

 

"You're not the only one." Karl said exposing the marks Zoe had made on him that afternoon.

 

When everyone was done undressing, they all piled their clothes and awaited the change. It was beautiful and graceful, the transformation from human to wolf, not violent like you see in movies. Chris human body melted away and what remained was his wolf. Ash brown coat and his same intensely blue eyes. Finally everyone had turned, and even though he'd never seen them in wolf form before he was able to recognize them. Anton, with his sandy coat, his paws a little too big for his body; John, slim and dark, unassuming; Zoe, graceful and deadly her coat shiny and dark. Eric, chocolate brown and muscled, apart from the others; Karl, intimidating even more so now with the teeth to back him up, his coat shot through with red highlights and finally Zach, pure black, glossy coat and slightly bigger than them all. They all turned east, the scent of deer in the air.

 

The hunt was on . . .

 

Epilogue . . .

 

Chris was the first to wake under the first rays of daylight, fully human again, naked. After bringing down a large deer, the pack had eaten well and run free under the moonlight. Tired and sated, they had returned to the clearing, curled together and fell asleep.

 

Chris laid facing Zach, their hands entwined. Over Zach's shoulder, Chris could see Zoe and Karl spooned with Zoe's forehead pressed between Zach's shoulder blades. At his back, a heavy pressure, from the scent Chris knew it was John. Between Zach and Chris, Anton laid, his head pillowed on Zach's thigh, his arm curled around his calf. From where he lay he couldn't see Eric but his nose knew he was close.

 

Zach's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Chris next to him. He curled his hand around the nape of Chris's neck, burying his fingers in the soft hair there and pulled him forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips that became more. Their tongues teased each other and Chris knew without a doubt that Zach was the best thing he'd ever tasted. His flavor was uniquely Zach, the essence of the man, the wolf and to Chris it all just tasted of home.


End file.
